Our Memory
by Zepriyds
Summary: So many people keep their special memories in a book or a photo. Other in a special box but to us we kept our memories in a simple sport that we both cherish since we met. Takumi please review
1. Chapter 1

**Our Memory **

**Chapter 1: Old Soccer Ball**

_So many people keep their special memories in a book or a photo. Other in a special box but to us we kept our memories in a simple sport that we both cherish since childhood._

_18 years ago Age 12_

"_What are the odd that we would meet again after so many years?" said the young girl._

"_I know. I mean I didn't know it was really you at the train but after this adventure I guess I figure that it you from my past" replied the young brunet._

_Both kids are currently at the park after leaving the hospital where their friend is. They were talking about random things until one memory they both share came up. Something that they thought it will happen after so many years._

"_You still act like the goofy kid I know bag then" said the young girl with a giggle._

"_Well you still act like the high spirit girl I knew back then," replied the brunet with his goofy smile. _

_Both kids laugh after that statement. It had been so many years since they were like this. After the young girl move to Italy they thought they wouldn't see each other again. After the girl return home she had this feeling that she will meet someone from her past but couldn't remember who. _

_The first time they saw each other at the train they had a feeling that they each other from somewhere. They were afraid to ask a simple question to see if it was true. After their adventure in the digital world both realize that the person they been waiting were them._

"_Do you still have the soccer ball?" ask the young girl after she stops laughing._

"_Yeah I do" replied the boy._

"_Do you want to play?"_

"_Do you still have the skill?"_

"_You'll see after I beat you Taki," replied the young blond with a smirk._

"_We'll see Z" shot back Takuya._

"_Do you still live in the same neighborhood?" ask Zoe._

"_Yeah"_

"_Ok" After saying those words Zoe started to run off to Takuya's house. Takuya was a little shock but never the less he started running to his house too. _

_After a few minutes both reach to Takuya's house at the same time._

"_Go get the soccer ball so we can play" said Zoe._

"_Sure wait here" said Takuya as he was running inside to get the object._

_After a few moments Takuya came back with the soccer ball and a pen. When Zoe saw a pen on Takuya hand she knew what it meant. It was a tradition both kids started 9 years ago._

"_Hey Z remember?" said Takuya as he hold the soccer ball in one hand and the pen in the other._

"_Yeah I remember" replied Zoe with a smile._

"_Before we do this can you promise me something?" said Takuya with a serious tone._

"_Sure Taki," replied Zoe with a worried look._

"_Promise me that you won't leave me alone again and that we will always together no matter what" said Takuya while looking at the soccer ball._

_Zoe went up to Takuya and hugged him while saying "I promise Takuya."_

_After they broke the hug both kids went back to what they were doing._

"_So what memory should we put?" asked Takuya._

"_How about this…" said Zoe as she took the ball and pen from Takuya._

_Zoe wrote something really quick. After she finish she showed it to Takuya._

_**Reunited once again with a dear friend  
"No matter where we go, No matter how far we gone,  
We will always be Best Friend Forever"  
T+Z xx-xx-xxxx**_

"_That great Zoe!" said Takuya._

"_Well Takuya ready to be beat by a girl" said Zoe._

"_You couldn't beat me when we were 5 and you think you can beat me now" said Takuya._

"_You'll be surprised how much I improve in 9 years" said Zoe with a smirk._

"_You're on Giggles" said Takuya as he was running off to the soccer field._

"_Don't call me Giggles Goofy" shot back Zoe as she was running after Takuya._

_Present Time  
_

Two young teens were at their attics looking for their family album for a project. One of them stumbles a very old box.

"Hey sis come and looks at this" said the young lad.

"What is it Hiroshi?" replied the young girl as she was walking to her brother.

"Look at this box is very old; I wonder what could it be inside?" said Hiroshi.

"Well let's open it" said his sister.

Hiroshi agreed with his sister. They open the box and saw very items. Inside the box there was old picture of some kids and group of kids. They found old soccer equipment and an old soccer ball. Hiroshi grab the ball and exam it. His sister was looking at the pictures.

"Hey Suki look at this ball it is written all over" said Hiroshi as he handed the ball to her.

Suki look at the ball and read a few writing it had,

"**Reunited once again with a dear friend  
"No matter where we go, No matter how far we gone,  
We will always be Best Friend Forever"  
T+Z xx-xx-xxxx"**

"I wonder what kind of stories does this ball has" said Suki.

"I don't" replied her brother.

"You know those pictures kind of look like mom and dad when they were our age," said Suki.

Suki handed the pictures to her brother while she was still looking at the soccer ball. Hiroshi looks at the pictures and agrees with Suki. They do look like their parents.

"Maybe we should ask them?" said Hiroshi.

Suki nodded and went downstairs where their parents are. They went to the kitchen where their parents are.

Both adult saw their kids coming in but before they can greet them they saw something that they haven't seen in a while.

Suki and Hiroshi saw how their parents reacted when they have entered with the soccer ball.

"Kids where did you get that?" ask their mother.

"We found them in the attic inside an old box with some old soccer equipment, some photos, and this soccer ball" said Suki while holding the soccer.

Everyone was looking at the soccer ball for a while until the father broke the silent, "Well kids I bet you want to know the stories behind that old soccer ball."

"Yeah I you don't mind dad" said Hiroshi.

The mother went to her daughter and grabs the soccer ball. She looks at it for a while as she remembers her past with this old ball. A smile was form on her lips when she remembers her youth with her husband. She went back to her kids and said, "Well kids sit down this is going to take a while,"

The kids sat down at the table as their mother got some cookies and some drinks for her family.

"Well kids our story begins when we both met 27 years ago when we were both at the age of 3" said the father while looking at the soccer. He spotted the date when he and his wife met.

"It started when…"

Thus their story begins.

**So it has been a while since I wrote a story or updated **_**Frontier Love Story**_** well been pretty busy especially when Sandy came and took the power for a while. Well I'm back and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**If you guys have suggested on what kind of memory I should put for our favorite couple feel free to tell by leaving a review or PM me. So until next time guys. **

**Don't forget to leave a review even if it is a bad one.**

_**Chapter 2: Where it all started**_


	2. Where it all started

**Chapter 2: Where it all started**

_**27 years ago**_

_Today was the first day of pre-K in Shibuya. Little kid are exited other were scared. Many kids are scare of making new friends._

_A little boy was holding on to his mother hand as he watches other kids playing or hiding behind their parents. _

_He didn't want to leave his mother side but he knew that eventually his mother has to leave to go to work._

"_Taki I have to go," said the mother as she looks at her son. She saw her son being really scared seeing that today is his first day._

"_Mommy do I really have to go to pre-K. I can work with you," said Taki as he tried to persuade his mother for not staying._

"_Yes Taki you need to stay. I'll be back to pick you up. Don't worry you'll have fun here and you'll make a lot of friends here," said the mother as she tried to calm down her son._

_Taki look at the other kids once more before answering to his mother. 'Maybe this won't be so bad' thought Taki. _

_He took a deep breath and looked at his mother, "Ok mommy" said Taki giving her his best smile._

_The mother went down to Taki and gave him a kiss before leaving. She told him that she will be back when school is over. _

_He saw his mother leaving. He turned around to the other kids. He saw some kids playing with blocks, others were coloring but this one person caught his attention. _

_A little girl was playing in the corner with a doll she found in the toys box. Her parents already left a while ago but she wishes they stayed a little longer. Today was her first day of pre-K. She was a bit worried that she won't make new friends. She didn't realize that there was someone looking at her._

_The little boy taught that maybe she could be his friend seeing that she is all alone but he's scared that she won't like him._

_The little girl saw a brunet boy standing by the door. She wonders why is he looking at her. Does she have something bad on her? She looked away when the boy turned to her. 'Maybe he can be my friend' thought the little girl. Taking all the courage she has she went up to the little boy taking her doll._

_The little boy saw the girl going up to her. He wondered if she's upset because he was staring at her. Taki saw her coming closer and closer with a doll on her hand. He got really nervous._

_The little girl was kind of nervous, as she got closer to the boy. She wonders if he would like to be his friend. She saw that the boy was nervous too._

_The little girl was in front of him now. Taki could not speak because of the cuteness of the blond little girl. He may be young but he knows when there is a pretty girl._

"_Hi there," said the little girl trying to give her best smile._

"_He-ey there" said Taki as he tried not to be so nervous._

"_I'm Zoe, what your name?" ask Zoe._

"_Takuya, nice to meet you Zoe" said Takuya giving her a smile._

_Zoe blush a bit because of his cuteness. They both didn't say anything for a while until Takuya said, "Want to play,"_

"_Sure"_

_Both kids went to play with the blocks then with the toys in the toys box. Later when it was naptime the kids decided to put their matt next to each other. Later at lunch the kids share their lunch. As the day went the parents came to pick them up. Both Zoe and Takuya's parents arrived to pick them up._

_The parents saw that the kids were upset._

"_Takuya what wrong?"_

"_Zoe what wrong?"_

"_I want to keep playing with my new friend," said Zoe and Takuya as they pointed at each other._

_Both parents talked a bit while their child looked at them. They saw a smile in the parents._

"_Ok kids we're going to the park for awhile," said Mrs. Kanbara._

_Both kids were happy that they can spend some times together but before the kids could go anywhere Mrs. Kanbara told Takuya something, "Takuya I got you this soccer ball as a gift because of your first day." Mrs. Kanbara gave Takuya the soccer ball. Takuya was happy with his new soccer ball._

_Mrs. Orimoto also gave Zoe something. She gave Zoe some new markers knowing that her daughter loves to draw. Zoe was happy with her new markers._

_The kids went to the park with their parents. They were happy that they made a new friend today to each other._

_The kids were at the swings after playing soccer with Takuya's new soccer ball._

"_Hey Takuya?" said Zoe as she look at Takuya._

"_Yeah" answer Takuya._

"_Could we put something in the ball to remember this day?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Our parents could write our names and date because I can't write still. We can put our first letter"_

"_Why"_

"_Well so we can always remember this day and so you have something to remember when we get old," explained the little girl._

"_Ok but lets make this as a promise"_

"_How?" asked the girl as she tilted her confuse._

"_We promise to always be best friends forever," said Takuya as he gave her his goofy smile._

"_Ok" said the girl with a bright smile._

"_Lets go then!" said Takuya as he grabs Zoe hand._

_Both kids ran to their parents as they made there promised, a promise that will last them forever no matter what._

**Present time**

"That where our history begin," said Takuya as he drank his coffee.

His kids look at their father as he finished his story. They look at the soccer ball to see more dates written on them. They want to know all the stories behind each date.

"Dad when did you and mom got separate?" asked Suki.

Zoe went up to her kids with more cookies. She looks at her daughter and said, " Well sweetie is started with my parents…" She took the soccer ball and looked at the date they got separate.

**Not sure but I decided to update this chapter. I'm still trying to come up with a new chapter for Frontier Love story. Don't worry I'll get to it hen I can. **

**Well if you guys have any idea on how Zoe and Takuya Should grow up them leave a review or pm me.**

**I know their meeting wasn't that excited but it was hard when they are only 3 years old. Next chapter I'll try to make it better. **

**Well till next time.**

**Next Chapter: Friend gone Friendship forever**


End file.
